Spider Remedy
by Ischagoras
Summary: It being the first night spent alone with Claude, Ciel can't sleep. What remedy could Claude possibly provide? Claude X Ciel PWP, shota, dubcon
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(s):** yaoi, lemon, smut, Claude x Ciel, shota, shotacon, dubcon

* * *

"Young Master," Claude began, "Could it be that you're having trouble sleeping?"

"Ah," Ciel replied from his post by the window. "I can't sleep."

"Oh? Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Ciel gave Claude a sideways glance, but said nothing. Claude took a few steps closer, placing the candelabra he had held in one hand on the nearest table, then approaching Ciel from behind and letting one hand rest on his shoulder.

"Come, young master. Let us return to bed."

Ciel returned to bed reluctantly, climbing back in to the now cool sheets and resting his head on the pillow while Claude pulled the comforter up to his neck, meticulously tucking in the blankets around the boy's small body. Ciel simply lay there with his eyes open, irritated that his mind insisted on robbing him of sleep.

"If there's something you can do to help me sleep then you might as well get to it," Ciel said with an authoritative tone of voice that made Claude shiver.

"Yes, young master," Claude replied as he seated himself on the bed next to Ciel, peeling back the comforter he had just so carefully tucked in around the boy. The comforter was pulled as far down as Ciel's thighs while Ciel lay there passively, eager to find sleep.

"Ahh, young master," Claude said softly, one of his gloved hands trailing lightly against the young master's thigh. "What beautiful skin you have."

Ciel made a soft sound of irritation.

"Stop your perverted musings and get on with it."

"Yes," Claude said obediently, his gloved hand inching ever higher up Ciel's thigh until it was underneath the hem of his nightshirt and pushing away the fabric in one swift movement, leaving Ciel's soft cock exposed to the night air. Gloved fingers stroked the little appendage fondly while his other arm forcefully held down Ciel's hips.

Large blue eyes had widened in shock when Claude began fondling him in the most intimate of places and he began struggling violently, attempting to remove the heavy arm that rested across his lower abdomen.

"What do you think you're - " He stopped short as Claude's hand was replaced by his tongue, the warm and wet sensation starting at the base of the underside of his cock and reaching out past the tip.

"_What-_" Ciel was pounding his fists onto Claude's head as hard as he could, "_the hell-_" he shuddered at the feel of Claude's tongue swirling around his tip, "_do you think-_" Claude ignored the incessant blows, not in the least bit of pain "_you're doing! Stop-_" Ciel grabbed two fistfuls of Claude's hair and pulled with all his might, "Stop this _this instant!_"

Claude paused momentarily, bespectacled golden eyes taking in Ciel's angry appearance hungrily, the outraged fists in his hair only contributing to his arousal.

"Young Master," he said softly, "I am only obeying your request to help you sleep," and with that he once again busied himself between the young master's legs, licking up and down the boy's small shaft.

"What sort of perverted butler are you!" Ciel was in a frenzy, desperately trying to inch his hips away from Claude's mouth but unable to do so with Claude's arm having pinned him down, and he gasped in horror as Claude replaced his skillful tongue with his mouth, the boy's petite cock fitting easily into Claude's mouth all at once.

"Stop! _St-_" Ciel cut himself short when he realized that the small appendage was going stiff in Claude's mouth. He panted for a moment, catching his breath from his earlier outburst. As disgusting as it was could it be that it actually felt... good?

"Ah," he squirmed lightly under Claude's grip, the mouth that was sucking him into full hardness felt warm and good around his cock, and instead of wriggling to get away he began attempting to thrust himself into Claude's mouth, moaning in satisfaction when Claude removed the arm that had been pinning him so that he was allowed to sit up and do exactly that.

"Ngh," Ciel panted, thrusting up into that warm, wet cavern, both of his hands still curled into Claude's hair as he let himself be overcome by pleasure.

_Yes, young master. Use me to satisfy your deepest desires._

"Ah," Ciel cried softly as Claude began to swirl his tongue around his petite erection even as he held it in his mouth, Ciel's thighs now quivering with the tension they held from his forthcoming orgasm. "Ngh," Claude was sucking and laving at the tip now, and Ciel shivered as Claude pressed the tip of his tongue to his slit, then once again swallowed him whole. Claude's forceful sucking combined with his tongue laving at the underside of his cock was too much, especially with the way Claude was letting him ruthlessly fuck his mouth any way he wanted.

"Ah - hah - _nnnng,_" Ciel continued to thrust himself into Claude's mouth as he came, little fingers still pulling harshly at Claude's hair as his body trembled with his orgasm.

_That's it, young master. Come for me. Come for me, and let me taste the essence of your soul._

Claude sucked eagerly at the boy's cock and swallowed his seed with fervor, not letting a single drop go to waste.

"Ah- _yah_- ah- _ah!_" Ciel had cried out and jerked his hips away as Claude continued to lick at the tip of his oversensitive cock. Ciel's fingers had slackened their grip in Claude's hair and eventually fell to his sides, the boy panting roughly at what had just transpired. He brought one hand to his forehead and brushed his sweaty bangs from his face, his mind racing to understand what had just happened. That perverted butler had put his mouth on his - and he had rolled his hips into the butler's face because it had felt - and he had - in the butler's mouth, and the butler had _swallowed_ it -

"You're disgusting," Ciel finally managed, officially addressing the butler but wondering just how much of that statement held true for himself.

Claude had busied himself with bathing the boy's sac, hoping to make his way down further and taste the boy's sweet little hole. He pulled his tongue away from the boy's sac reluctantly, then adjusted his glasses with one hand as he addressed the young master.

"Have I not pleased you, young master?"

"Shut up," Ciel replied. "Go. Be gone from my sight."

Claude removed himself from between the boys legs and pulled up the blanket to his small chest, tucking in the covers around the boy's body once more before lifting the candelabra from the bedside table in one hand, bowing to the young master and leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:** I re-watched KII recently and felt like writing one of the more underused couples ~~ I also had an idea for an alternate ending where this fic could be continued, but I probably won't continue it unless there's enough interest. So if you really want more, review! Thanks for reading ~~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **To the eight people who followed this story and all those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL. I wrote this in a day but I sure enjoyed writing it and hope it at least somewhat fits in with the previous chapter. All Claude/Ciel fans UNITE!

**Warnings:** heavy** dubcon,** borderline **noncon. I myself am not 100% sure if this fic would qualify as noncon, but that wasn't my intention when I wrote it. **Other same warnings as last chapter.

* * *

Morning came more quickly than Ciel had expected, and he sat up in bed groggily to the sound of the butler opening the bedroom curtains. He let his small legs slip out from underneath the plush comforter so that they were dangling over the side of the bed, his nightshirt just long enough to cover his hips and what lay underneath. He blinked as the butler came near with a change of clothes, then sat up a little straighter. He was the master, here, which meant he was the one in control.

"Young master," purred the butler as he undid the buttons of Ciel's nightshirt one by one. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah," said Ciel in agreement, and watched lazily as the butler's gloved fingers made their way lower, lower, and lower still, until they were unbuttoning the last button of his shirt and brushing against the tip of his obvious erection. The butler paused and began to stroke the little appendage fondly, eyeing it hungrily.

"Well, get on with it," said Ciel, demanding that the butler pleasure him in the same way he had last night. Claude obeyed, first rubbing Ciel's small erection against his cheek then taking it into his mouth, his golden eyes wide open as he watched for the boy's reaction.

"Hah," Ciel panted, his fists curling into Claude's hair once more. "Mm," he murmured softly as he began thrusting in and out of Claude's mouth. It felt so good that his face had been stained pink from effort, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he moved his hips over and over again until he had pulled Claude so close his nose was buried against his hairless mound and his length was fully sheathed inside Claude's mouth.

"Ahn," Ciel moaned softly, his thighs now shaking and he knew it meant he was almost there, to that feeling that he had never felt until last night and he inhaled sharply, ready to let it all out when Claude's mouth left him completely and he was roughly flipped over on to his stomach, the butler's gloved hands pinning his hips down to the bed.

"What do you think you're -" Ciel began angrily, his eyes widening in horror as he felt what must be the man's tongue probe him in the most intimate of places. "Stop!" Ciel cried, trying to pull himself away by clutching at the bed covers. "Disgusting! How dare you treat your master this way!"

Claude ignored the boy's angry cries and continued to penetrate him with his tongue, sliding it deeper and deeper until it could reach no further and the boy underneath him had started kicking his feet into his chest. Claude ignored the blows to his chest and withdrew his tongue so that he could use his teeth to pull off one of his gloves, and returned to penetrating the boy with his finger.

"He!" Ciel gasped as he felt the finger move inside him and he pulled harder at the sheets, desperate to get away from this invasion of his personal space. "Stop this you disgusting excuse for a butler-!" Ciel shouted, then felt a twitch run through his entire body as Claude's finger probed something inside him that made him see white. "St-stop," Ciel panted out with less force than previously. "Ugh!"

Claude watched as the boy's body twitched beautifully underneath his touch and he rammed his finger into that spot over and over again, only growing more aroused by Ciel's angry cries for him to stop.

"St-! No," moaned Ciel as that finger did things to his backside he had never even dreamed of. He had stopped struggling now and was instead grinding his hips into the sheets beneath him, desperate for friction on his front to match the feeling he had in the back.

"Yes," said Claude, "That's it. You like have something inside you, don't you, young master?"

"No!" cried Ciel, his face having grown heated from shame as he rubbed his stiff cock across the sheets in a desperate attempt to come. Claude's golden eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched the boy try to finish himself against the blankets, which he let continue for some time until the boy's hole was tightening beautifully around his finger and he pulled it out eagerly, licking his lips as he began to unbutton his pants and slick his cock with saliva. Ciel paid no attention, making a garbled cry at the loss of the finger inside him then tensing up in fear when he felt something much larger than a finger pressing against his entrance.

"Don't!" Ciel cried, the panic rising in his voice as he continued to speak. "Stop! _Stop!_ Listen to your master, you perverted-!"

Ciel never finished his sentence as Claude had begun to slowly push inside of him and he winced at the pain as he was stretched three times the size of a finger. Claude groaned in appreciation at how tight the boy was and how the boy's body was desperately fighting the invasion, but he continued to push in until he was buried to the hilt, fully enjoying the wild twitching of the boy's virgin hole around his cock.

Ciel's eyes were watering from pain but he refused to cry, instead letting out little gasps of breath as Claude began to move inside him.

"Yes, young master," Claude said as he rocked in and out of Ciel's small body. "So tight," he groaned, still holding on to Ciel's hips as he moved.

"Uh," Ciel gasped into the bed sheets, not ever knowing that his small body could stretch so much.

Claude took his time with the boy, entering and exiting his body slowly until Ciel was panting beneath him and raising his hips to meet his thrusts.

"Hah-ahh," Ciel moaned softly, as he grew accustomed to the sensation of having something so thick inside him and Claude's cock began to rut against that one place inside him that made him feel _wonderful_. "Anh."

Ciel started to rub against the sheets again but realizing that it had failed him last time, he raised himself to his knees and made just enough room for him to grab hold of his petite cock. Ciel fisted himself quickly, not wanting to be denied an orgasm for the third time and a continuous string of moans fell from his mouth as he felt himself getting closer, his testicles rising as they came closer and closer to spilling his load. Claude was ramming into his spot hard now, and with every brush against his prostate he felt his body clamp tighter and tighter, until it was so tight he was shaking and the small hand on his cock stroked just a few more times before he came with a loud cry, shooting his seed onto the blankets beneath him as Claude pounded into his spot over and over again.

"Hah," Ciel panted, collapsing onto his chest on the bed now that he no longer needed to support himself. He could still feel Claude moving inside him and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him - the butler was going to do _that_ inside him - Ciel reached for the blankets and tried to pull himself away again, frantically grasping at the sheets but Claude's grip on his hips was too strong and Claude finished with a groan. Ciel could feel the hot liquid pooling up inside him and once Claude withdrew he grimaced as he felt a trickle of semen run down his backside and inner thighs. Claude flipped him over on to his back and tried to press his mouth to his, to which Ciel responded by delivering a harsh slap.

"How _dare _you try to kiss your master," Ciel said angrily, knocking Claude's glasses askew.

"My apologies, young master," said Claude, readjusting his glasses.

"Leave."

"But young master-"

"_Leave!" _shouted Ciel, to which the butler responded by standing and delivering a bow with his pants still undone, his softening erection clearly visible. Ciel made a soft sound of disgust as the butler left the room; his butler would _never_ present such a state to his master. He laid down on the bed and curled up into a ball, trying to contemplate the fact that he had just had sex with another man. He could feel the cooling semen on the back of his thighs and it made him curl up tighter, bringing his knees to his chest as only one thought ran through his mind.

_You're disgusting_.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I think this story is now officially complete but don't worry, I have plans for a modern day Claude/Ciel AU in which Ciel is a dirty drunken whore who cheats on Sebastian with Claude all over the couch. Coming whenever I actually have time to write it.


End file.
